


Road Trip!

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: John and  Sherlock.  On the road.  No destination in mind.  What could go wrong?For the 221B prompt road trip.





	Road Trip!

Two hours ago, John had been bouncing up and down with excitement like a little kid.“Road trip!”, he’d yelled with his hands up in the air. Sherlock has just smiled and rolled his eyes from the drivers seat.

Now they were lost on some backroad in rural America and John was no longer enjoying himself. “Have you tried GPS??”, he asked for the tenth time, a little more frantically.

“As I’ve mentioned, several times, we’re out of range of a cell tower so there is no GPS. But not to worry, we have a full tank of gas, snacks, coffee and each other. Why are you so nervous?”, he asked as John peered out the window at the gathering dusk and jumped when an owl hooted.

”Seriously Sherlock??”, John turned his wide open blue eyes at his spouse. “Haven’t you ever seen Deliverance?”

”Seriously John! It was a movie!”, the detective said with an eye roll.

An hour later, Sherlock had pulled over to the side of the road and dug out the roadmap. They had to be getting closer to civilization. If they just kept going on this road...

Turning to his sleeping spouse, Sherlock grinned evilly and played/hummed the Deliverance theme song.

John awoke with a scream, looked around wildly and yelled, “I fucking knew it! Banjos!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t seen Deliverance check out the background story and listen to Dueling Banjos on You-Tube.


End file.
